


[Podfic] Flying the flag

by sisi_rambles, This Girl Is (non_sequential)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fourth of July, Gen, POV Outsider, Patriotism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/This%20Girl%20Is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given. [Steve is a patriot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Flying the flag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying the flag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277274) by [This Girl Is (non_sequential)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/This%20Girl%20Is). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:02:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20Captain%20America%20fic.mp3) (2.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20Captain%20America%20fic.m4b) (1.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
